Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair with elastically-deformable seat and/or backrest.
In particular, the invention relates to a chair having a metal frame formed by bent tubular elements that carry a seat panel and a backrest panel.
Description of Prior Art
As is well known in the field, to increase the comfort, the seat and/or the backrest should adapt to the weight of the user and to the backward thrust applied by the user's back.
One method for adapting the geometry of the chair to the weight of the user and to the backward thrust applied to the backrest envisages the use of “weight-activated” mechanisms with tilting and mutually-synchronized seat and backrest.
A simpler and cheaper way to adapt the geometry of the chair to the weight of the user and to the backward thrust applied on the backrest is that of providing seat and backrest made of deformable elastic elements, for example, sheets of fabric stretched on lateral supports of the seat and the backrest. These solutions are generally affected by a limited possibility of elastic deformation of the sheets forming the seat and the back.